Since the Beginning
by blueconverseses
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have known each other ever since the beginning. Just a fluffy story on their lives as they stay together through thick and thin.


**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE CHARACTER PERCY AND ANNABETH, but the rest _is_ mine.**

 **Hope you enjoy:)**

"Anna!" Percy giggled stumbling forwards the little girl whose curls were tight and short. She was the most adorable five year girl old ever.

"Huh?" She yelled not looking up from her coloring book.

"Come!" He yelled grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her backyard and into his. (Percy's and Annabeth parents were so close they decided to connect there backyards so Percy and Annabeth can easily play with each other without worrying).

"Ughhh." She groaned catching up with her neighbor. Walking into Percy's house they were greeted with Sally.

"Annabeth! Oh sweetie!" She bent down and kissed AnnAbeth's cheeks, Annabeth instantly smiled and laughed.

"Hi!" She shyly responded even after knowing Sally for her whole life.

"Here guess what I-" Sally started until Percy screamed.

"NO DONT TELL HER MOMMY!" Both girls turned to stare at him and he blushed. "I wanted to show her..."

Sally laughed and covered her mouth,"Oops!" She shook her head slightly and ran upstairs after hearing the phone ring.

"Tell me!" Annabeth crossed her arms after Percy lead her to the kitchen.

"Fine!...Mom made cookies!"

Annabeth never left the Jackson house.

 _linebreak/_

"Annabeth hurry up!" Percy groaned tapping his foot like the ADHD boy he was. He soon started pacing outside of her room.

"Hey Perce!" Mr. Chase greeted coming up the stairs and laughing at the pacing Percy. "Girls take forever to get ready don't they? Have fun on your first day of eighth grade!" He chuckled slightly going into his 'study room'.

"I told you to come at seven thirty not at seven! It's your fault!" Annabeth yelled from her bedroom. Percy groaned.

"Yeah well it's not my fault my mom woke me up early and I couldn't go back to sleep!"

"Well I told you I was going to shower and you know that takes me at least fifteen minutes alone." Annabeth countered.

"Well...shut up!" Percy groaned and heard Annabeth laugh. Fifteen minutes later she came out, freshly showered with her hair kind of damp and in a ponytail with her shorts, converse, and flannel. The usual.

"Finally," Percy grumbled.

"Seaweed Brain, you know I wake up at seven, shower, and get out at seven fifteen. Then get ready and I'm out at seven thirty. Than I go to-"

"Hush." Percy said plainly covering her mouth with his hand. Annabeth glared at him and he shrugged.

"Bye Athena!" Percy yelled walking out of Annabeth's house.

"Bye Mom!" Annabeth yelled swinging her backpack over her shoulder joining Percy on the porch.

"It's about fifteen minutes away from here...you think you won't die?" Annabeth smirked.

"Oh trust me I'm going to win this time." Percy grinned.

"Maybe...NOT." Annabeth yelled running.

"Hey!" Percy yelled running through his own secret route to school.

 _linebreak/_

"I WIN!" Percy yelled making it first to the tree where they always raced to. He saw Annabeth only about a minute later.

"Shut up Percy I let you win." Annabeth frowned and Percy smirked.

"Yeah...sure." He swung his arm around Annabeth's shoulder and they started walking towards their school. "Just admit it." She said nothing.

"Please." He came a little closer to her face.

"Please." And closer.

"Please." And closer.

He came so close that she could turn and their lips would touch.

"Please." He whispered and she wouldn't budge, so he did the worst thing ever.

He licked her cheek.

"EW PERSEUS!" Annabeth yelled jumping apart from his grasp, attracting a lot of stares from others as they had made it inside the school now. He burst out laughing and she glared, wiping her cheek with her palm.

"Your lucky your mom is letting me stay over tonight if not you would've been dead." Annabeth growled.

"Exactly why I did it. I'm not dumb Wise Girl." Percy said opening his locker than stopped.

"What are you gonna get? It's the first day." Annabeth said and Percy looked thoughtful.

"I don't know...habit I guess."

Annabeth laughed,"and your supposed to be 'smart'."

"Whatever."

"Let's go Seaweed Brain." She rolled her eyes grabbing his hand.

 _linebreak/_

"YES! I OFFICIALLY OFFICIALLY GRADUATED EIGHTH GRADE! EVEN THOUGH I GRADUATED LAST WEEK!" Percy screamed clutching the 'official' graduation letter in his hands, hugging his mom. Sally was laughing and congratulating Percy.

"That letter came this morning I can't believe you barely saw it now at...five o'clock! Well I'm going to keep my promise and make you cookies." Percy stopped celebrating.

"When did you promise me that?"

"In the beginning of the year! Don't your remember?" Sally asked and Percy rolled his eyes,

"Like I would, thanks mom! Imma go visit Annabeth really quickly be back soon, love you!" He yelled closing the back door and Sally chuckled. Percy hummed happily as he crossed lawns until he heard yelling from Annabeth's house.

At first: he was confused. As far as he knew everything was going well between...well the Chase family.

Second: he was worried. What happened?! Is Annabeth alright?

Third: he didn't know what to do. Should he go back home and ask Annabeth about it later? Or should he stay out here and wait...well he couldn't actually wait because it was sprinkling outside.

Percy cursed. Well, at least he had his warm jacket on. So Percy shrugged, put on his hood, and waited for the noise to come down outside in the sprinkling rain. After about five minuets it surprisingly, abruptly, and finally did, Percy thought it would never stop and he had to go in himself.

Percy jumped a bit when he heard the door slam open and close to see Annabeth furiously storming out of her house and, well...into her back yard. Probably going to Percy's house. She stopped when she saw Percy. Percy walked to her cautiously and she looked ready to break down any minute. The second Percy was at arms reach she got impatient and just rushed to him. Forget this he was walking at a turtles pace for gods sake!

Annabeth instinctively wrapped her arms under his jacket, around his waist, and her head at his neck. She was shivering cold in the drizzle even though she had only been out for a few seconds but hey, she was in freaking shorts and a tank top (it's not like she was prepared to come outside). Percy just placed his arms on her shoulders and cradled her head, trying to keep her warm. They stayed like that for a long period of time until it started raining harder.

"Here, you can stay over." Percy mumbled softly. "Plus you can shower there too." Annabeth chuckled weakly and nodded. They both quickly ran to his house and opened the door quietly, trying not to let Sally find out yet. The stairs being right next to the door they both rushed up the stairs successfully making no noise until they were in Percy's room. Percy took off his wet jacket instantly while Annabeth sat on her bed.

Well, because Percy's dad was wealthy, he had to leave Sally and Percy for working reasons when the baby was only a few months old. Feeling very bad, Poseidon, left Sally and Percy A LOT of money so obviously that meant a big house, a big room for Percy, and so forth. Percy had even two beds in his room because Annabeth often slept over. Same with Annabeth, except Annabeth had a bunk and Percy slept on the top.

Percy quickly changed from his damp clothing to basketball shorts and another band T. He got a random shirt from his drawer, socks, and the smallest pair of shorts he had for Annabeth. That was the thing with Annabeth, she may be strong, athletic, and brave, but she was always...petite? Well not petite like short but small? In a way? Percy always felt big around her which was kind of awesome considering like two years ago she was taller than him and he was all skinny and a little short. Now he was about...four inches taller than her and he had grown some muscle after joining some sports like basketball and swimming (Just wait until he got until high school...).

He got the clothing and gave it to Annabeth and she gratefully took it, changing in the bathroom, and quickly got out taking less than five minuets.

Seeing Percy on his bed Annabeth decided to mine as well sit next to Percy. With Percy's back against the wall, she jumped onto the bed and cuddled into his side. Her head on his chest and he fought the urge to smile stupidly.

"Sooo...what's up?" He started lightly pulling a strand of Annabeth's hair and returning it doing the same process over and over, untangling small knots in her loose hair, and Annabeth strangely found it really comforting.

"I got into a fight...with my mom...because-" her voice cracked a bit and she stopped talking in fear of crying. Calming her breathing, Percy waited hugging her a little tighter than before.

"She cheated on my dad." She sniffled and felt Percy tense underneath her. Taking deep breaths she continued.

"When she told my dad he left the house and when I asked where he had went and she got all mad at me. One thing led to another and we started fighting and well she slapped my in the face to shut me up in the end." Annabeth said, her voice weak and tired.

"What!? She slapped you?" Percy said incredulously, sitting up. That didn't sound like the Athena he knew. Annabeth groaned a bit.

"Lay back down!" He didn't, instead he just took her jaw, saw her cheek, and barely noticed it was a bit red. Percy thought of a long list of curse words to her mother, the usually kind and happy lady. His eyes than wondered to her puffy red eyes that were glassy. Her eyes looked broken, sad, and helpless and that made him soooo much angrier than before.

Annabeth gently slapped his hand away and he frowned. Percy got back to his old position and Annabeth in hers.

"Well, you got me. And I ain't leaving your life any time soon Wise Girl."

"Oh you better not or I will hunt you down." Annabeth threatened. He laughed and she allowed herself to smile.

"Come on your tired...I bet your gonna get sick too." Percy whispered, caressing her hair. Annabeth groaned.

"Bed...to far...help..." Percy rolled his eyes and gently placed Annabeth on his bed. Walking to his closet he got the warmest blanket he had and sprawled it out on Annabeth's bed. It was blue, fluffy, soft, and looked so comfy.

"Come on Wise Girl." He said and easily carried Annabeth off his bed.

"Am I not heavy to you?! Two years ago you couldn't even lift me up!" Annabeth complained.

"I grew." Percy smiled. She rolled her eyes. Placing Annabeth on her now very comfy and warm bed. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Wise Girl."

"It's like six right now."

"And?"

"And your right I am sleepy..." Percy laughed and started making his way back to his bed, but obviously not before taking off his shirt. Which guy sleeps with his shirt on?

A second after a he got comfy in bed Annabeth's small voice was heard.

"Percy?"

"What." Percy groaned.

"Sleep with me!" She whined.

"Really? Right now? After I get comfortable?"

"Yeah." She said and he sighed, ignoring his racing heart.

"The things I do for you."

"Yeah it's cause you love me." Annabeth smiled and he glared.

"Yeah cause I love you. You owe me." Percy slowly managed to get up from his spot and slowly made his way over to Annabeth's bed. And by slowly I mean it was five minuets and Percy wasn't even half ways.

"Jerk." Annabeth mumbled and got up from her comfy place, and pulled his hand leading him to her bed. Percy laughed instantly, happy that his plan worked. Almost in routine, Annabeth cuddled into the blankets, Percy next to her. One of his hands under his face and the other lightly placed on her waist.

"Why...the hell...are you so freaking far." Percy exasperated and Annabeth laughed.

"Because boys have cooties Seaweed Brian...Duh."

"Oh that's it, I'm going back-" he didn't even get to finish because Annabeth had practically jumped on top of him and he shut up. She cuddled into his side and he sighed happily.

"Better?" Annabeth yawned.

"Yup, nothing like cuddling with your best friend." Percy yawned as well.

"Mhm." Annabeth mumbled her eyelids closing.

"Love you Wise Girl."

"Love you Seaweed-" she yawned and fell asleep.

 _linebreak/_

"Goode...sounds boring. Remind me again why we are here? It's just full of freshman and all we do is just walk around the school and have an orientation and a tour and yeah...that's it." Percy complained standing in front of the campus.

"Yeah...it surprisingly does sound cheap and because it was mandatory." Annabeth agreed. This time they had both decided on wearing a plaid with black and white converse. So they kinda matched expect Percy was wearing jeans Annabeth was wearing shorts. He had black hair she had blonde. So forth.

"Well, let's go make friends and be popular!" Percy said sarcastically. Annabeth laughed and grabbed his hand, both of them walking into the building that was filled with other ninth graders as well.

"Promise me we will be best friends until..." Annabeth cut herself off and even stopped walking.

"...death?" Percy suggested and Annabeth's eyes lit up.

"Yup!"

"Okie dokie." He said smiling. "Oh by the way now that we made it official...like BFFL kinda thing I have to give you something after school." Percy smirked.

"What is it?"

"Psh LIKE I WOULD TELL YOU." Percy laughed. Annabeth groaned and stopped his path.

"Please tell me?" She did the puppy dog face. Shit.

Percy came centimeters close to her face.

"Nope." He kissed her cheek and walked off leaving a furious Annabeth behind.

linebreak/

"Now can you show me?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"...Now?"

"...No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"UGHH!" Annabeth groaned. She was so frustrated! After school, both had gone to Percy's house and started watching TV. Lately, Annabeth had been practically living with Percy because she hated the new 'girlfriend' her dad had; Helen. They just got divorced! And now he's dating?! Besides Helen hated Annabeth and Fredrick barely noticed when she was gone. He was to absorbed with Helens kids that were suddenly his too. For some reason Helen practically lived there, and Annabeth did not want to be under the same roof with her. Of coarse Sally and Fredrick and Helen talk a lot now and the backyards are still connected, surprisingly, and Sally loves Annabeth being in her home. "I can actually have someone help me around here unlike some boy." Sally said and Percy scoffed while Annabeth had laughed.

"Okay fine it's not that big any way...your working yourself up for nothing." Percy laughed shaking his head. Annabeth squealed and ran up the stairs to Percy's room while Percy just chuckled, slowly filling after her.

"Why the hell do you walk so slow?" Annabeth demanded when Percy entered his room, she was already sitting on his bed legs and arms crossed waiting.

"Because I like to annoy you...duh." Percy exclaimed going into his closet, searching.

"Yeah yeah...hurry up will you!?" Annabeth moaned impatiently.

"Gods someone is impatient today geez." Percy glared taking out a shoe box. Annabeth looked really confused.

"A...pair of shoes?"

"No." Percy laughed opening the box finding another box. A black one. Than he opened that one revealing another one.

"Dude what the heck?" Annabeth laughed.

"You would have found it because you look through all my stuff!" Percy defended himself.

"True." She admitted. Finally he reached a small box.

"Close your eyes and stand up please." Annabeth glared at him before sighing and closing her eyes. Percy fumbled with the metal slightly taking it out of the box and untangled it embarrassed yet thankful that she wasn't looking. Well, it was obviously a locket...duh. Obviously you all knew that one.

"Are you gonna kidnap me or something?" Annabeth groaned, getting really impatient with her ADHD kicking in.

"Shut up!...and no." Percy slapped her arm playfully and Annabeth laughed. He stood up and placed the necklace on her neck.

"A necklace?"

"Will you shut up Wise Girl? For like fifteen seconds or something!?" Annabeth groaned.

After finally locking it through the clasp Percy's thumbs were red.

Annabeth rushed to the mirror and her smile was biggest he'd ever seen in weeks.

 _linebreak/_

"Guess what." Percy said.

"What?"

"I wanna ask somebody out but I just don't know how." Annabeth sat straight up.

"Who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" Percy laughed.

"What!? Why not!? Come on Perce after knowing each other for sixteen freaking years you suddenly want to date your first girlfriend and I don't get to know who she is!?" Annabeth exclaimed. Percy blushed.

"Yeah..." He laughed and Annabeth glared.

"What!? Your going to find out anyways soooo," Percy shrugged and Annabeth scoffed.

"Tell me!"

"Nope."

"I hate you."

"No, you love me." Annabeth blushed, Percy kissed her, with his lips on her cheek for a good three seconds.

 _linebreak/_

"Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth squealed, three years later. Percy grinned slyly and Annabeth turned down the urge to turn bright red over a stupid smile.

"Aw come on Wise Girl, you look so cute when you blush!" Percy winked and Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, now shut up." Now that they were 18, hadn't had a single boyfriend/girlfriend, Percy and Annabeth had been more bold with each other's feelings for one another. Percy freaking loves it, Annabeth is annoyed that every time Percy says something like that...she blushes involuntarily. Who wouldn't? He's like 10x hotter than he was before...

Percy just laughs and shakes his head, hair all over the place.

"Gods Seaweed Brain, at least brush once in a while."

"You know I've tried but can't Annie," Percy says and Annabeth smiles fondly of her Seaweed Brain.

"Ugh, sucks we're at school right now."

"Why?"

"Cause I want to cuddle." Annabeth said, it wasn't anything new. She really did want to cuddle with her Seaweed Brain.

"Than lets go home! Next period is art...what are we gonna do but draw?" Percy scoffed taking her wrist. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"Ditch!?" She squeaked.

"Yes Wise Girl ditch." He said like he was teaching her a new word.

 _linebreak/_

"Was ditching so hard?" Percy mumbled taking off his shirt and getting a fresh new clean one.

"Shut up!" Annabeth yelled from the bathroom. Percy laughed changing into some basketball shorts. Annabeth had finally came out of the bathroom with her shorts and a tank top on instead of her itchy jeans and big hoodie, well Percy's jaw dropped basically.

"Close you mouth Seaweed Brain." Annabeth blushed, not even looking at him.

Percy hopped onto his bed and Annabeth followed, cuddling into Percy's side. She closed her eyes as Percy wrapped his arms around her and caressed her hair.

"Annabeth?"

"Hm."

"I'm going to do something utterly stupid and you well...I don't know what your going to do to be honest." Percy said and Annabeth didn't open her eyes.

"Are you going to jail?" She teased.

"Ha ha...no." Percy sarcastically said.

"Than what is it because if you don't tell me I'm going to tell Sally and you don't want her on your case-" Annabeth ranted but was cut off by a pair of lips smashing into hers, successfully making her shut up. Annabeth was shocked that they belonged to non other than her best friend as she opened her eyes wide, but slowly moved her lips along with his.

Percy cupped her chin gently and Annabeth's heart skipped a beet. Both not even noticing that they had unknowingly had sat up. As their lips moved together in a slow pace, almost savoring each other like it would be the last time ever when it was only to the beginning. Gasping, Annabeth pulled away but none other than a second later her lips settled over Percy's again.

Percy smiled happy that he had finally gotten the girl he had been crushing on for almost his whole life. Literally...He wrapped both arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She lost her balance slightly, falling forward towards Percy and the couple went tumbling off the bed. They both started laughing.

"Love you Seaweed Brain...took you long enough though." Annabeth mumbled crawling her way to Percy. He blushed.

"Sorry...love you more." Percy apologized, catching Annabeth as she threw herself slightly to Percy. He kissed her nose before placing her lips on his again.

 **Wattpad/ blueconverseses for Percabeth Oneshots guys, thanks for reading x**


End file.
